Queen Of Faeries Or King Of 80's Pop?
by TwystedCareBear
Summary: Neopia's most annoying aspiring reporter decides to take up tabloids, and what better subject than the Fyora Micheal Jackson rumors? So, with the help of her Ixi, whose name is a joke within itself and spelling error, they discover... Court T.V!


Sword-chan- Allo. I didn't know you could make neopets fanfictions before, or there'd be a zillion more out there. So here's my first… Well, actually, it isn't. When I was in 2nd grade I wrote one about a little fire faerie who stopped Jhudora from turning all of Faerieland to stone… I was so proud of it, and it wasn't that bad -. It's a one shot. I think.

TokyoMewMewStar (My Aisha)- … Yay? :: is a rather depressed Aisha ::

Sword-chan- u.u It focuses on Fyora's secret life…

Oh, and keep in mind, I don't have anything on my plot of land. I just pretend I do, because I don't want to waste NP on making a virtual house… which is weird, because none of the stuff I'm saving for is real, either. But let's pretend I do have a neohome. O.o I have a garden, at least…

TokyoMewMew- Keep in mind the garden is empty. n.n And that we live on Mystery Island, so it made no sense when I said 'I'm going to miss her when she goes on that trip to Mystery Island'…

Sword- u.u I don't even know WHY I live on Myster Island. So let's say we live in my old accounts house. -

**X.x.X- Queen Of Faeries Or 'King' Of 80's Pop? -X.x.X**

Tiedie (Tiediehippychick, mah green Ixi. I misspelled 'Tye', I know u.u. I was 9 and obsessed when I made the account, then I forgot about it on my diva account. Give me a break!) snapped a quick picture then ran away as fast as her hooves could take her.

"I knew it!" she shrieked gleefully, "I KNEW FYORA WAS MICHEAL JACKSON!" she ran to her owner (ME! ZAKY! ZAKOURO! A MIS-SPELLING OF ZAKURO! SWORD-CHAN! THE POCKY OBSESSER! **_TEH_** POCKY OBSESSER! SWORDEH!), who was standing outside the faerie bookstore, tapping her foot. This would make perfect sense, if you forget the fact that Neopets isn't real. O.O;; I am the obsessed, I am, I am.

"What did you have to go to The Hidden Tower for so bad? You know we can't afford anything there," she paused, and looked at Tiedie's happy, and a 'I'm-so-sly' look on her face. "You didn't steal anything, did you? I don't wanna get frozen. Again. AFTER WINNING THE QUIGGLE DAY CAPTION CONTEST!" she beat a fist against the wall, mourning for her lost trophy and whopping 80,000 NP she got for selling that mid-low rare paintbrush…

"No, I didn't steal. I can't hack my way out of a paper bag!" she grinned, still proud, "I caught Micheal Jackson…"

"AAHH!! DON'T TELL ME!" screamed Teh Queen Of Pocky, covering her ears, "LALALA!"

"NO, YOU DINGDONG!" Tiedie screamed louder, making Teh Book Faerie raise an eybrow, like 'LOITERERS? Le gasp! I'm gonna kick 'em out, I am!' she lowered her voice to a whisper, "I found out he **is** the same person as Teh Fyora!" Swordeh's eyes brightened, her cheeks lit up. Her feet started moving awkwardly in a little dance.

"Do you know what this means?" she asked, taking Tiedie's petpet, Snickers (The Snicklebeast. All our petpets come from the advent calender :: big, cheesy smile ::), whom she always carries around, and hugged him while twirling.

"Yes!"

"WE CAN PUBLISH A TABLOID SECTION IN THE NEOPIAN TIMES! WITH PICTURES!"

"… there are no other Neopian rumors…"

"We'll make em up! Like all tabloids! WHOO!"

"Works fer me!"

Meanwhile, our purple haired he-she faeire was washing out the hair paint. What does this mean?

While the aspiring tabloid team were on their way down from Faerieland on the… whatever they get up and down from, Sword started writing drafts, rattling off headlines.

"What do you think of this one?" she pushed her thumbs together, index fingers up, as if viewing the future through a camera, "**Fyora- The Faerie Fraud!**" then she put an imaginary microphone up to her mouth, "The queen of Faerieland, fourth highest ruler to Neopia, in rank order from first to third- Avatars, asparagus, and The Neopets Team, is hiding a secret- could the said she possibly be a ruler in the world of American pop? As in, in the real world? And, most importantly, a he, and/or GENDER CONFUSED?"

"It's o.k, but lacks OOMPH in the title,"

"Whaddya mean- OOMPH!!" the thingymabob jerked forward, signalling us we were back on ground.

"Thank you for travelling Air Faerie Cloud Car, we hope you choose us for all your to-and-from Faerieland needs," True, AFCC isn't the best, but it's the cheapest, at only 100 NP (1 doller… 100 yen… ish… I dunno…) per ride… And, depending on your net speed, it was kinda reliable.

X.x.X

While the Neopian family helped themselves to some crust-only pizza and Kau Kau Farm Milk (Sword twitching as she stared at the mint tea, which Moonlitdancingstar, A.K.A Moonlit, was telling her was her enemy- she would NOT drink it, mint tea is an unhealthy obsession…), Tiedie excitedly told them their Fyora discovery. Tokyo rolled her eyes.

"Either this crust only pizza has EYE CRUST or your nonsense is making me **_sick…_**"

"'Tisn't nonsense!" insisted Sword.

"Yeah, what she said!" sputter Tiedie, crumbs of crust everywhere.

"Look, guys, we've got a tight budget…"

"… what with you saving for the labray and all," Moonlit said happily

"Well, yeah,"

"And your insane obsession with all things mint…"

"Mint is good," smiled Sword, as if she were running for election.

"To bad," muttered Tokyo, "I got us Cherrytastic Faerie Pie for dessert…"

"NUUU!!" screamed Sword, pounding a fist on the table.

"What?"

"… RED MEANS STOP AND GREEN MEANS GO!" screamed The Queen Of Pocky.

"I'm gonna miss her," said Tokyo, getting up to get the pie.

"Where ish she goin'?" asked Moonlit, slightly frightened.

"A week long trip to Mystery Island, when she wins Neopia's Biggest Idiot" (::holds up cue card that says 'Laugh and say OH!'::)

"Fine, fine, we'll have the pie," mutter Sword, "But we're gonna get that tabloid published…"

**X.x.X**

Tokyo was still playing her Taiko-DRUMMASTER game (Strange, for someone who's oddly… anti cute… At least for someone named after a mahou shoujo manga) when Tiedie and Moonlit climbed into bed. Moonlit because she was the youngest, Tiedie because there was, simply, nothing to do.

"Dragon… dragon… rock the dragon…. Come… get… me… Nah nah nah nah nah nah…" Tokyo chanted softly.

"Please, Tokyo," muttered Tiedie, as Tokyo and Tiedie shared a room, "Shut **_up._**"

"Nope. You got to go to Faerieland, I get to bang my rubber drum thing,"

"But you hate Faerieland!"

"… Exactly,"

**X.x.X**

Sword walked lazily into the kitchen, hair all frizzy, still in pajamas.

"You o.k, Sword?" asked Moonlit, trying to act concern.

"Oh, after logging off last night I spent far too long writing and re-writing the stories," said Sword, "About Fyora,"

"You know that can't be Micheal Jackson…" said Moonlit, flipping off the T.V.

"WHY?" demanded Tiedie, having had one sugared doughnut to many.

"… Micheal Jackson is on trial, isn't he?"

"… BUM BUM BUM!"

**-The End Of The Crappiest One Shot. Ever.-**

Sword-chan- Jeez, that was geuninly crappy.

Tokyo- Drown your sorrows in mint icecream…

Sword-chan- YAY! :: goes to raid freezer ::


End file.
